sing for her
by pepperonyluverlol
Summary: robins having issues telling zatanna how he feels so with a little push and a little evil robin has to explain his feelings so zatanna will be his friend again. but what happens when zatanna says she never wants to SPEAK to him agin?
1. Chapter 1

**as you know if you are a big fan of YJ then you probobly know about robin's voice is done by jesse mccartney so i thought it would be cute if robin sang one of jesse's songs, but i dont want to give anything away so... i hope you like it! ;)**

**sing for her**

**chapter 1**

"I SAID NO!" she screamed "I can't believe you would do that." "but Zatanna I-" I tried to choke out "no. Robin I don't want to hear it, I thought we were friends; I guess not."zatanna walked away crying.

I walked home thinking about what I did wrong, when I realized I didn't do anything! I said those things on the recording but not in that order. I played back the recording in my head 'what? Why would I like Zatanna? She's not pretty, not funny, not smart, and definitely not a good hero. I'm just using her for her magic. And the best part is I don't care' I didn't say that!

What I really said was 'what? Why would I like Zatanna? She's pretty, funny, smart and definitely a good fighter, she makes me feel like magic and if she knew I was Dick Greyson, using me for my money would be out of the question, she would not care.' I love Zatanna, Why would I ever want to hurt her?

Suddenly I was outside of Wayne manor. I buzzed in and told Alfred to open the gates, I walked up the drive way and in the front doors. "dinner is ready master dick, master Bruce will be joining you this evening." Alfred said in his British accent. "that's nice Alfred, thanks." I said in a depressed 'I need to be alone' tone.

"master dick, if you don't mind me asking, does your irritated mood have anything to do with ms. Zatara?" Alfred asked

"NO!.. Yes. But I don't want to talk about it alfy." I replied

"are you sure master dick?" 'no.' I thought 'I want to talk about it, I want to get help, I want to figure out who did this... And why.'

"actually Al-alfred" I stuttered "I do want to talk about it, but.. I-I... j-just don't w-want her to h-hate me anymore."

Just then Bruce walked in. 'oh dear god no! He's going to have me talk to Bruce, you can't talk to batman about girls it's just not done! And even if he's not batman right this second you can't talk to a billionaire, playboy about girls either! Please, please Alfred please, plea-'

"good evening master Bruce, you will still be joining master dick for dinner this evening, yes?"

"yes alfre- um, dick, why are you biting your finger nails?"

Bruce asked 'ugh i was biting my fingers?Gross.' I thought. "um, no reason." I blurted out as I spit my fingers out.

"master dick has an issue with ms. Zatara." Alfred said

'god! He always picks the wrong times to tell the truth.' I thought.

"dick?" Bruce said in his deep voice "you do?"

"NO!" I practically screamed which made it even more obvious that I was lying.

"we will speak about it over dinner." Bruce said as he changed into his monotone voice.

"fine" I growled

**what do you think so far? please review! i love hearing what you guys have to say... so, yea. and give me suggestions as to what i should do next.. please. :) !**


	2. Chapter 2

**incase you were wondering when robin says stuff 'inside these' its what hes thinking**

'he's just eating... Nothing else just eating. Completely ignoring me! Wait. That's a good thing. I don't want to talk to him about it. But he is the world greatest detective he could probably figure it out. And now he's giving me his "you should probably stop playing with your food and eat" look.'

"so, you had a disagreement with Zatanna?" he suddenly asked like he can read my mind.

"yea, something like that." I replied

"what about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"obviously it does or you wouldn't be so upset about it."

"I said it doesn't matter."

"fine, than I won't help you."

After that I just stared at him. 'what the hell! Wally was right he is a martian. Or maybe he has manhunter hiding somewhere.'

"no I'm not a martian, and J'onn and Megan are on mars for the week."

"ahhhhhh!" I literally screamed and fell out of my seat.

'calm down dick he's a detective and my dad, so he knows me, and what I'm thinking most of the time.'

"so Zatanna is upset with you because of something she thinks you did." he said as I tried to pick myself up off the floor.

"yea." I replied with a questioning look

"calm down dick" he chuckled "zatara over heard her talking to Artemis on the phone and he told me."

"oh." I said frowning

"I'll help you find who ever did this." he said

"no." 'what? What am I saying! I officially have no control over my body.' "I don't want you to because I don't want to find out. I don't care. I just want Zatanna as my friend again."

"or maybe something more?" he asked

"I don't know" I said 'wow all this honesty is really random.' "I'll worry about that after she forgives me, if she forgives me."

"ok." he said "so what are you going to do?"

'if i knew what I was going to do I would have fixed it hours ago!'

"I have no idea."

"well you could si-"

"NO!" I yelled so loud superman is probably wincing somewhere. "I told you I would never do that again."

"fine." he said

'god i hate it when he does that 'oh im batman and bruce wayne so everything I say is right!' maybe i should... I mean I have been told im go- what ami doing! he is so a martian. but i love Zatanna, ive seen the movies... the guy risk's everything for his girl... maybe i should.'

**what did you think? review please ;) ****speaking of reviews i only got 2 reviews for the first chapter. (which i guess is good i really want to make it to 100 though)**

**ajas136: well ya thats the point but is the person really that bad?**

**jenniferhudsonfan33: samee but nobody did so i decided i would. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! :) whats up! well not much im guessing... anyway, robin gets a really good idea in this chapter! i'm soooo excited for you to read it!**

**chapter 3**

I was sitting in the kitchen in mount justice sulking when suddenly Wally walked in.

"hey buddy" he said trying to make me feel better, I just slammed my head on the table and growled "did you just growl?" he asked pretending to be hurt. I looked up at him and glared a glare that would make batman proud. "wow! Calm down bird boy." he said

'Ugh I hope batman has a mission for us.'

Suddenly his monotone voice came on the speakers filling the mountain "team please report to the mission room for briefing."

Wally turned to look at me. I had a look of pure astonishment on my face.

'holy crap he is a martian!'

"no Wally and robin I am not a Martian." he said over the speakers

Me and Wally just stared at the ground as we walked to the mission room.

As we entered batman started.

"ok team there has been a break in at lex luthors main office in smallville. You are to go there and investigate." "what if we get caught?" Megan asked "then you are to NOT engage." batman said in his stern voice

'dam I really wanted to take my anger out on someone.'

"sorry robin you cannot take your anger out on anyone." He said reading my mind again.

'I'm just glad Zatanna's not joining us'

"and before I forget Zatanna will be joining you for this mission." he said as she walked in the room "robin close your mouth." "hey artemis, connor, megan, wally and kaldur." she said leaving me out

'i dont blame her she does think i completely back stabbed her.'

"yay! this will be so much fun!" megan said "yeeeaaa." me and zatanna said simultaneously. "hey baywatch" artemis looked at wally "whats wrong your sweating like a pig." "um" he stuttered "i-i am j-just ner-nervous a-ab-bout th-the mission." wally lied. "okay." artemis said obviously not believing him.

_**in the bio-ship**_

'what are zatanna and artemis talking about?'

"saturday? when is he picking you up?" artemis asked zatanna "6:30. so we have half an hour to drive there and hang out in his car" zatanna whispered back.

'what are they talking about? does zatanna have a date?'

"i hope he likes dancing though."

'she's going to a dance?'

"hes really cute too."

'with a date?'

"i cant wait, this is perfect to get my mind off of... things." "oh yea I forgot, you feelin okay?" Zatanna asked "well I'm not turbed!" she said 'god I love her and I love her even more when she uses my word thing.' "well maybe if we get lucky you can take your anger out on someone."

"approaching landing zone." Megan said distracting there conversation

'a dance? That gives me an idea.' robin smirked evilly

**So what do you think? And thanks for the awesome reviews. **

**Jenniferhusdonfan33: I know! But I'm conflicted between beautiful soul and just so you know, for this story I'm going to do... Well I can't tell you you will have to find out. ;)**

**Birdboyb01: Well it's vacation and I don't have a life so this is what I do all day. :) it's not that impressive. Oh and did you notice how Wally called robin bird boy... Yea I thought of you.**

**Thanks to you guys! And keep reviewing**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay i love all the reviews im getting... even though they are from the same people. please more reviews also i want to point out this is my longest chapter yet with 1089 words... im so proud this is probably twice the size of the last chapter... anyway for people waiting, here.**

**chapter 4**

'She was falling she had been hit and she was falling of the top of luthors 90 story building. AND I WAS FREAKING OUT! I WOULD RATHER HER HATE ME THAN HER BEING DEAD! So I did what I had to do. I dove of the building after her. I caught her about to shoot a line at the nearest building when I realized one of luthors goons had my belt.'

"CRAP" I yelled which apparently woke her up because all I heard was "gnidliub rehtona ot su hsalf" and suddenly we were at another building.

but she was unconscious lying there I ran up and sat beside her. 'please be okay Zatanna please please please be okay I don't know what I would do with out you!'

Then she woke up.

"robin?" she said "what's wrong with you? You try and save me and you don't even have your utility belt!" "your welcome." I mumbled "ugh sorry" she apologized "oh but while we're alone... I want to explain, I'm so sorry about what happened its just someone framed me and I did say those things on the recording bu-" I tried to explain "robin! I don't care I told you I never want to speak to you again!"

"but I just-"

"no!" she yelled "never talk to me again! Ereh fo tuo em shalf." and suddenly I was alone. "but I love you." I said sadly

**At the mountain**

'why me? Why does she hate me? I love her. But she doesn't know that. Maybe if I took Wally's advice and told her I wouldn't- oh no! Now I'm rethinking taking Wally's advice! Now I'm going crazy! I'm sitting in the mountain at 6:00 on a Saturday night alone, well I'm not really alone Wally's in the kitchen and Artemis and Zatanna are with Megan in her room getting ready for Zatanna's dance. Oh yea her dance! I'm still conflicted as to weather I should or shouldn't go to her dance and sing for her.'

"hey rob what you thinking about?" Wally asked half stuffing his face with chips.

'should I tell him? I mean he is my best friend but he would also make fun of me.'

"um... Come with me." as I dragged him to my room.

We entered my room and he sat at my desk and said "so what's up?" I lied down on my bed and sighed into my pillow

"I have to sing." I mumbled into my pillow.

"you have to sing? Why?" he asked

"well Zatanna said she never wants to speak to me again. So Alfred figured I should sing."

"wait. You sing?"

"yes"

"no way! Sing a little!"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes"

"haha! I got you now you have to sing!" he jumped of the chair excitedly throwing the chips somewhere in the corner.

"fine" I growled

"Baby,

Take me on a journey.

I've been thinking lately,

I could use a little time alone with you.

Crazy,

Let's do something, maybe.

Please don't take your time,

You got me,

Right where you want me."

When I looked up Wally's mouth was wide open and he had a blank stare on his face, he kind of looked like a largemouth bass.

"that was, that was" He mumbled

"spit it out" I said starting to get frustrated

"terrific!" he practically screamed

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "come in!" Wally yelled "what? Don't let them in."

"hey guys" Artemis said unsure "are you ok Wally? We heard you scream and we wanted to know if you died. Cuz I would probably giggle at your funeral."

"of course he's okay" Connor started walking into the room "robin is terrific!" 'dam his super hearing.' "terrific at what?" Artemis asked "nothing!" all 3 of us said simultaneously.

We walked together back into the living room.

Suddenly Megan walked in and spoke "presenting the new and improved, not that she really needed improvement, Zatanna!" Zatanna walked in wearing a purple sun dress that cut off at her knees her ravin black hair in a long braid down the back and obviously her own touch to the outfit black boots that go up to just below her knee.

"crap it's almost 6:30 bye! emoh em shalf." and she was gone.

"Artemis and Megan... Wanna know a secret?"

"sure" they both agreed

"Robby here, can sing!" he said

"Wally!" superboy and I both yelled.

"really? sing!"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes"

"haha! I got you now you have to sing!"

'why do I keep falling for that?'

"fine." I growled

"No one's ever gonna get to me

Oh, the way you do

Now baby can't you see

That you're the one... the only one

Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close

No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got

I don't need nothing but you

I can't get more than you give me

Don't stop anything you do.

Your all that... all that, and then some

You know what... just what I need

And no girl, no place and no where

Could mean a thing to me."

This time they all looked like largemouth bass it was both funny and disturbing. " we'll what are you still doing here!" it's almost 7:00 and you have a dance to sing at!" Artemis sang as she pushed me into the teleporter

**what do you think? please review and also special thanks to jenniferhudsonfan33 who ALWAYS reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aha! This is Zatanna's POV didn't see that one coming! and yea this is the chapter youv'e all been waiting for!**

**chapter 5**

'I'm having a blast! This is the best party I've ever been to!'

"I'm gonna take a break and talk to my friends, but you can keep dancing" andrew said interrupting my thoughts

"that's ok" I said "I'm gonna get us some punch."

"ok" andrew walked over to sit with his friends.

'I'm having a blast! Andrews Great, the music is great and Andrews a great dancer!' I thought as I brought Andrew his punch.

"she's so hot, but really boring and annoying." I over heard Andrew say. "then why did you come to the dance with her?" one of his friends said "isn't it obvious... I hope I get "lucky"" Andrew chuckled

'he doesn't like me! He's just using me!' tears started to swell up in my eyes

I walked up behind him still holding his punch, he turned around and said "oh thanks beauti-" before he could finish I poured the punch all over his white shirt.

"what the hell are you doing you bit-" I cut him of again by slapping him he tried to slap me back I just dodged it and kneed him in the area boys don't enjoy getting kneed in he fell to the ground and I walked away tears in my eyes.

'are all boys morons!'

Suddenly our principal started talking at the mic "hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying your night, I'd like to introduce Robby, he just donated one million dollars to the arts program so he could sing this song!"

"hey, I would like to dedicate this song to a special girl her name is Zatanna" the boy said

'Robby? Robin! He's going to sing to me!'

"I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus:]

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

[Chorus]

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

[Chorus]"

After his song he walked off the stage.

"you told me to never speak to you again." he said to me

Then I kissed him it first he had this surprised look on his face, then a look of pain probably from me stepping on his feet since I am much shorter than him, than he closed his eyes and kissed me back. It was short and passionate and in the background I could hear cheering and the crowd screaming "encore!" but that didn't matter, suddenly I pulled back and pushed him.

"what was that for?" he asked

"why did you say all those awful things about me?" I asked

He chuckled "I'm serious!" I glared

"I didn't." he said

"oh Robby your in denial."

"I'm not. I was talking to wally, he asked me if i liked you, and i said what? Why would I like Zatanna? She's pretty, funny, smart and definitely a good fighter, she makes me feel like magic and if she knew Who I was, using me would be out of the question, she would not ca- oh my god Wally that idiot is so dead!"

"What's wrong Robby?" I asked 'hey that's a cute pet name'

"I know who framed me."

"that doesn't matter!" I said giving him one more kiss as I shoved him back onto the stage and I started screaming "encore!" with the crowd

"no." he argued

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"yes"

"no"

"aha! I got you!" he laughed playfully

I stared up at him with a sad look on my face "please?" I said with fake tears in my eyes

"fine! But only because your adorable.

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special

To you I'd be always faithful

I want to be what you always needed

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind

If you give me the chance

I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

I don't wanna waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

I just wanna know that you feel it too

There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I wanna chase

You're the one I wanna hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo

Beautiful Soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah

Your beautiful soul

Yeah"

**so yea... review if you want another chapter with robin confronting wally or a sequel or something completely new.**


	6. epilogue

**I decided to do an epilogue. **

'It was midnight when I got back to the mountain. What a night! Just patrolling, it was fun, not to busy but also not to boring, for once I'm really feeling... As robin would say; the aster.'

"hey wall-man" robin said walking up to me. "hey rob, what's up?" I asked

"oh nothin"

"so you hit it of with Zatanna?"

"yea" he chuckled "I'm getting more action than you"

"not funny dude!"

"yes it is" now he was on the floor laughing

"I could get any girl I wanted!"

he then got up and had a serious look on his face. "prove it"

"prove it?" I asked

"yea prove it, I bet, you can't get ANY girl."

"ya I could!"

"I bet you couldn't get Artemis."

"I so could!"

"well? Go get her!"

'Crap what did I do!'

He shoved me down the hall 'god I hate that kid!' I knocked on her door, I could hear her walking around her room then she opened the door. "what do you want bay watch?" she growled.

I obviously woke her up.

"oh you know."

"no, I don't."

"well I wanted to know if..." 'why can't I do this? It's just Artemis!'

"come on Wally spit it out! Please before I turn 17! God your so annoy-"

Suddenly I was kissing her and she was kissing me back! We split for a second so she could pull me into her room and at that second I thought I heard a familiar cackle far in the distance. 'god I love that kid.'

**so that's it. if you want a sequel, send me in ideas! i love to hear what you guys think... so, get on it! heehee and if you dont have an acount review! either works for me!**


End file.
